


Eliza Burrows

by Azuresky2468



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresky2468/pseuds/Azuresky2468
Summary: These are just random stories about my OC Eliza. I dunno what else to say lmao





	1. How it all Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you're interesting in hanging out and talking with other writers come join my discord server, Authors corner! You can talk with other writers, talk about what you're working on, beta read, and a whole lot more!
> 
> https://discord.gg/qCqZvGn

She had been marked. Every peggie in the area was after her for her crimes against the cult. The cult didn’t see their crimes which she was retaliating against, just the fact that she had made a mess of their property and people. She was able to evade most of the hunting parties by blowing up their trucks before they even stopped to catch her. However they were getting more and more frequent and harder and harder to kill.  
Eliza Burrows sat in the Spread Eagle chatting with Mary May as her friends were scattered about the bar. Everything was going great until the sound of tire on gravel grew loud outside the bar. Everyone immediately pulled out a weapon as the vehicles screeched to a stop and car doors were heard being slammed shut.  
“You better get out of here, in case it is some unwelcome guests.” Mary May said pointing toward the back door. Eliza nodded.  
“Sharky with me.” She commanded and he was behind her following her out the back door in a second. Sharky would be the best to help cause a big distraction and let them get away. The pair snuck out the back and into the neighboring field. They were making good progress and she thought they were home free until she saw a plane coming from the north.  
“He brought a fucking plane???” She groaned as it kept circling around searching for them. They needed to get to the forest so they wouldn’t be able to find them but it was at least 100 meters away and if they ran for it they risked getting seen. They couldn’t stick around and just wait to be caught either and the slower they were the more likely they were to be seen as well.  
“Come on let’s make a break for the trees.” and they were off. A few moments later a spotlight from the plane was on them and it was coming down to land near them.  
‘Shitshitshitshit’ Eliza thought as they kept sprinting. The plane had landed, at least 4 people had exited, and they were hot on their heels. They weren’t gonna be able to outrun them all so Eliza turned planting a knee on the ground to steady herself as she aimed at them with her pistol. More had joined the four from the plane, there were too many of them, and there at the front leading the way was John Seed himself. Eliza started picking off peggies from either side of him hoping it would deter the youngest Seed sibling. They just kept coming toward them. This was bad. Sharky was shooting as many as he could but due to the wind coming toward them it was too dangerous to use his flame thrower. Before they could start running again the peggies caught up. Sharky was hit in the head knocked unconscious and they grabbed at Eliza as she fought viciously. “Leave him. I just want her.” She could hear Johns’ voice as she struggled. “SHARKY!” She shrieked at her unconscious friend fighting at all the arms grabbing and pulling at her, “SHARKY! SHAR-” A sharp hit to the back of the head and her world went black.  
Eliza woke up in a haze, her head aching, her arms and legs tied to a chair. She groaned as she looked around the room and seeing a workbench covered in blood.  
“So you decided to join us~” came a voice to the side, she whipped her head around to see who it was but her head reeled and she felt like she was going to throw up. She lowered her head and side glanced at John Seed who was sitting in a chair a few feet away.  
“You certainly didn’t make it easy on us to get you! You were the first one that I had to go out and get myself!” He exclaimed smiling at her wickedly as he got up and spun her chair around to face him. Eliza lifted her head and spat at him. He rolled his eyes taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away her spit. “Now, now that wasn’t very nice! Did your mother teach you no manners?” He smirked when her glare intensified. “Oh? Is that a sensitive subject? Good! We need to expose your sins and then you can be saved!” Eliza growled, “I don’t want to be saved if it means I have to see your disgusting face every day!” John only rolled his eyes at her outburst. “You’re only making things harder on yourself,” he went to his workbench and pulled something out of a tool bag. He came back over holding pliers. She was confused until he used them to grab one of her fingernails and rip it from her finger. Eliza screamed in pain balling her hands into fists as her finger bled and throbbed. “All you have to do is say yes.” Eliza gritted her teeth, “I can do this all day.” and so they did. Every day was some new form of torture to get her to say yes and confess her sins and every day she refused.  
On the seventh day she sat again in her chair, bruised, bloody and with a few bandages around her arms. “This must be exhausting for you” John said as he thought of what he could do to her today. If she was being honest she felt that this torture was nothing compared to what everyone in Hope County had suffered with the Seeds coming in and taking everything they wanted. What was getting to her was the loneliness she felt. Constantly isolated with the only human interaction being with John, her guards didn’t talk to her, the other prisoners were kept away from her, there was no one to talk to and she hoped everyday would be the day her friends would come to get her. “The only thing that’s getting exhausting is listening to your voice.” She replied lazily as she let her head roll back to stare at the ceiling. “Don’t you get tired of hearing it every day?” she questioned sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as she spoke. “Maybe your sin is pride. But I’m more inclined to believe it’s greed with how you took so many things that weren’t yours.” “I only took back what was rightfully others! If anyone is greedy it’s you and your family!” She shot back with a harsh glare. John only smirked picking up a knife and it’s sharpener. He got to work sharpening his blade his eyes never leaving Eliza. “You come near me with that and I will make sure it goes into your eye!” John only chuckled,” big words for someone who can’t even move at the moment, perhaps I’ll have to add wrath to your ever growing list of sins” and with that he started strutting toward, Eliza pushed back with her feet trying to get away from him. “Ah, ah ah~” he grabbed the back of her chair so she couldn’t move away. “The start of repenting is to own your sin and to cut it out.” She did not like the sound of that. Before she knew what was happening her chest was burning hot with pain as he dug his knife into her carving the word Greed into her skin. However neither expected the noise that erupted from her throat. Eliza moaned quite loudly causing both to freeze in place. Eliza sat wide eyed staring at John as he moved the knife away from her. “I didn’t know you were so lustful.” He said uncharacteristically quiet. “I-I, no, that, I’m-” Eliza stuttered finding it very difficult to formulate words let alone coherent sentences. “No matter, you still must bear your sin!” and with that he finished carving the word greed into her chest and she was back in her room. It had been days maybe even weeks since John had come to torture her, such a long time since she had a conversation with someone. It was eating her inside, she just wanted to see the sun and talk to her friends. She was quickly losing hope they would come for her since it had been so long since her capture.  
Just as she thought she would rot in this cell forever, John came to her again. “Are you ready to confess?” He had asked and she nodded just wishing to be out and able to talk to someone. That night she sat in the same chair she was tortured in without the restraints and there she sat crying telling him all he wanted to hear about her. Every tiny thing she felt she had ever done wrong. Why she blamed herself for her mother leaving. How she regretted her father's’ death. Even how she accidentally killed a pet mouse when she was four year old. And John sat there and listened the entire time not saying anything until she stopped talking and just sobbed. He placed a hand on hers and hushed her cries being uncharacteristically gentle. “This is good! You’ve admitted your sin, worn it, had it opened for all to see and now we can cut it away.” and immediately she knew what he meant and her free hand went to trace the scar on her chest before hesitantly nodding. He had her lean back in her chair and went very quickly with removing the scar, Eliza gripping the chair tightly jaw clenched trying to not let any lustful noises escape her this time.  
After that day everything changed. She no longer stayed in her cell in the bunker but was brought to Johns’ ranch, at first she was guarded constantly but she was allowed outside as much as she wanted and soon the guards numbers dwindled until there was only one who didn’t even carry a gun. It had been months maybe even a year since she had been taken. She lost all hope of anyone coming to get her but she didn’t need it. Once she had more freedom to roam without supervision she read every book she could get her hands on, which wasn’t hard since John had several bookshelves full in just the entrance to the ranch. The first few weeks at the ranch she stayed in the room he had given her but in the recent months she became braver in exploring even becoming so bold to go into Johns private room in search of new material to read. When he had found her reading the book she had taken, she had looked like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar and expected to be yelled at. Instead an exasperated sigh left his mouth. “Just ask next time before you go into my room okay?” and she let out a small giggle and nodded at him before going back to her reading. A few days after that she had gone through every book she could find in the ranch and went to finding a newspaper in Johns’ office wastebasket. She had pulled out the comics and the puzzles section. John found her sitting on the couch working on the sudoku puzzle swearing he had thrown that paper away. So he started leaving them on the kitchen table noticing that only the comics and puzzle pages would be missing. So, he started pulling those pages out and giving them to her directly. He was always met with a bright smile and a small thank you before she would run off to get comfortable and work on the puzzles. Things seemed good.


	2. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's very first sermon!

John woke up Eliza early on Sunday. She stared up at him groggily then looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 6:00 am. Why was he waking her up this early. She turned back toward him giving him a questioning look. “I’m taking you to my brothers service” was his explanation. This just made her more confused. She was allowed to go to their church? She wouldn’t be attacked on the spot? She didn’t dwell on those thoughts long as she got up. John brought her a white dress to wear. “Do I have to wear this?” She asked aloud and John made a face. “I thought it looked nice.” Eliza shrugged, “I’m not a big dress person” “Can you wear it for me?” John asked looking from the dress to her. Eliza sighed and took the dress heading into the bathroom. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said over her shoulder not thinking. “Oh my face isn’t disgusting?” He called back referring to when she was first captured. The only response he received was the bathroom door slamming shut.   
Eliza emerged a little bit later in a white lacey dress that reminded her of Faiths and she wondered if John had gotten it from her. He looked her up and down when she came over to him, “wow, it looks good” he said nonchalantly before turning and heading out to his truck. Eliza smirked slightly at the compliment before hurrying after John.   
They arrived at the church and Eliza reluctantly got out of Johns’ truck. Instead of being swarmed by angry looks and harsh words she was met with smiles and ‘thanks for coming”’s. It was all so unexpected to Eliza. John and Eliza met up with Jacob, who hugged his brother. “Holly’s been looking for you.” He commented glancing down at Eliza. John sighed rubbing his forehead, “I guess I should go talk to her, Eliza I will see you after the sermon, you should sit in the front.” Then he was off in search of a girl named Holly. Eliza made a face, “who’s Holly?” she asked looking up at Jacob. “A girl that seems to be too attached to my brother,” Jacob replied looking back to Eliza whose face turned sour. “Well then,” was all Eliza had to say before she marche off to find a place to sit.   
They sat through Joseph's sermon, John at a table with his siblings and Eliza in the front row. She felt awkward being over there alone and in line of sight of all the Seed siblings. They all would look over at her occasionally, Jacob glaring, Faith smiling, and John just looking, seeing to make sure she was alright.   
Afterward the whole Seed family met up and talked about how everything was going. “That was a great sermon today Joseph.” Faith praised beaming. Joseph smiled and patted her head, “thank you and I was so glad you could make it.” he said turning to Eliza who was trying to not make it obvious she was attempting to hide behind John. He caught her off guard, “oh uh glad- glad to be here,” she fumbled her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as she stared at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with any of them. “Oh John the dress looks lovely on her.” Faith said looking at Eliza who turned another shade of pink at the compliment. “I thought you would approve” He said with a smile as he grabbed onto Eliza’s arm and pulled her forward so she wasn’t hiding anymore. Eliza squeaked slightly and her face was just dark red now. “Th-thank you for- for the compliment,” she replied glancing up at Faith before quickly looking back at everyone’s shoes.  
“Who’s turn is it to host family night?” John questioned. Family night? Eliza looked up at John confused. She thought they were just going to go to church and then go back home. “Mine.” Jacob said gruffly, “Is she coming too?” he asked giving Eliza a pointed look. Eliza’s eyes immediately shot back to the floor avoiding any contact with Jacob’s. “I thought it would be a good idea.” Joseph said. So to Eliza's’ dismay they were now in Johns’ truck heading to Jacobs’ house to do god knows what.  
“What do you think of them?” John asked glancing over at her. “Uuhh I mean, they’re nice, when they aren’t my enemies. It’s just...awkward, right now” Eliza explained trailing off near the end. “That’s why I got Joseph to agree to let you come to family night. A way to make things less awkward.” John explained and Eliza just shrugged unsure how to respond.  
Family night consisted of them eating dinner together, which was really dry pork chops, what looked something akin to broccoli and watery mac and cheese. None of them seemed to be able to cook anything edible. Then they played games; all kinds of games from poker to monopoly to chess. Game after game after game was played and it was getting toward midnight when Eliza went into the living room and curled up on a chair.   
She was exhausted, today was a lot to take in all at once. Faith came in a few minutes after Eliza did and gave her a sympathetic smile. She looked tired too. So they both didn’t say anything to each other they just fell asleep in their respective seats.  
At about 2 in the morning John gently shook her awake. “Ready to go?” He questioned and instead of a reply Eliza just stuck her arms out to be carried too tired to even attempt to walk. John chuckled softly before lifting her and waving goodbye to his siblings. They drove back to the ranch and John again carried Eliza inside and up the stairs placing her on the bed gently. She watched him get ready for bed from her spot. “Did you like it tonight?” He asked hopeful. Eliza nodded with a small smile “you guys are fun to watch play, you’re all very close, makes me jealous, my siblings just ignored me” she said with a small laugh at the end before she buried her face in her pillow and passed out. John smiled as he climbed into bed next to her and soon fell asleep as well.


	3. Oh John

Eliza sat in a chair in Johns’ office with a book in her lap. However she was not reading for once. Right now she was staring at John who was working. She had wanted to spend time with him and asked if it’d be alright if she sat in his office and read which he had agreed to but she had to stay quiet since he had church business to deal with. She thought it would be okay just being in his company but no she wanted his attention as well.   
“Hey John?” She questioned softly hoping he could take a break.   
“I’m in the middle of something, can you wait a minute?” Came the response as he stayed buried in his work.  
Eliza pouted not liking that answer but did not push him further. She instead stood up and walked out to the main area of the ranch looking for something to do. She wandered into the kitchen where a small radio sat on the counter. Eliza hadn’t listened to music in such a long time, not since her capture. She grabbed the small device and started messing with it trying to turn it on. Suddenly the little machine made a loud noise and music started playing obnoxiously loud. Eliza yelped nearly dropping the small box as she fumbled to turn it down lest she disturb John. Once at a normal volume Eliza started listening to what the radio had to offer her. It was set to the channel full of Eden’s Gate worship music. She didn’t dare change the station afraid John would come in and be angry with her so she listened. She had never heard the songs that played since she turned it off anytime she and sharky hijacked a cult truck. She moved about the kitchen getting a glass of water and then sat in a chair, opened her book and read as she listened to the radio; it was all very peaceful to her. The next song that came on drew her attention from her book. It was much more upbeat compared to the others with a country vibe to it.   
“Come brothers and Come sisters! Come weary and come strong! Come meet the man who reaps the land on which we walk upon!”   
Eliza enjoyed the song and was tapping her foot to it as she grabbed her glass and sipped from it.  
“The time has come for judgement but we ain’t done nothing wrong! Join us so we all can sing along! OH JOHN! BOLD AND BRAVE”   
And Eliza’s eyes widen and she spit out her drink starting to cough, dropping the glass causing it to shatter on the floor. Eliza let out a cry in between her coughs as she stood to try and clean up her mess. John, hearing the glass shattering and Eliza practically choking, rushed into the kitchen.   
“What happened?! Are you okay??” He questioned looking from the spilled water and shattered glass to Eliza who was bent over the sink trying to release the water that entered her lungs.   
“I’m- *cough* I’m fine. I *cough* just dropped the glass” She tried to explain waving at him to go back to work. She stood and grabbed a towel going over to her mess, bending down. She wiped up the water and pushed the glass into a small pile.   
“What made you drop it in the first place?” He asked.  
“Oh uh,” Eliza sat for a moment in thought then looked up at him, “if I tell you, do you promise not to get mad at me~?” She questioned blinking cutely at him.   
“Why would I be mad?”   
“Weelll, I turned on the radio, and a song came on…..about you and it made me laugh so hard I choked on my drink and dropped it,” She explained sheepishly looking down.  
He blinked at her looking a bit crestfallen. “You thought it was funny?”  
“I mean I liked it, I just wasn’t expecting it to be about you! It was so upbeat compared to the others too so I did like it but the words led me to believe it’d be about Joseph.” She tried backtracking standing up to meet his eyes, grabbing hold of his hands and squeezing them. He put his chin on her shoulder his lips real close to her ear, “you’re lucky you’re cute.” And with that he walked back to his office leaving Eliza bright red and extremely flustered.   
“You-You’re such a jerk! Don’t use my words against me!” She shrieked at his retreating back, he only laughed before entering his office. Eliza sighed and got to work cleaning up the glass. She would use this against him one day. She just knew she had to.


	4. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and grief!!!!

Drive. Get there first. Please just make it in time. Eliza could feel the peddle press against the bottom of the car as she sped down the road. Planes. Gun fire. All things she could hear outside. She watched horrified as they flew past her. Shit. Faster. Please. It was so hard for her to watch the road. She kept going. Following as closely as she could in a car. Then it happened. The plane she watched so intently started to go down. No. God no. A figure lept from the burning machine. Yes. Please make it. Parachuting down away from his attackers. She drove toward where he was landing. Through trees. Not noticing the other figure abandoning their plane to follow.   
“What are you doing?!” Eliza cried as she watched John run to his plane. “I’m ending this nonsense once and for all.” He responded climbing into the cockpit and starting up the engine. She watched terrified as he sped off. Not long after, the Rookie Deputy had appeared in a truck, driven by Mary May, quickly taking another plane going after John. She had to do something.   
She slammed on her breaks quickly exiting the car. It was so quiet. She could hear her heartbeat hammering in her chest. She had to find him. Please let her make it there. She looked around frantically. Gunshots. “NO!” she didn’t realize she had shouted as she sprinted toward the sound. She saw him, still alive. “JOHN!” she screamed so loud her throat burned. He turned toward her, eyes wide. She crashed through the trees that separated them. “You- you shouldn’t be here,” he croaked out grabbing her arms trying to push her away. “We have to get you out of here,” she responded refusing to move away from him. “Move away from him!” came a too familiar voice from behind them. Without thinking Eliza grabbed her pistol and raised it toward the Rookie Deputy, standing in front of John. “I won’t let you take him!” She shouted back at them.   
John put his hand on Eliza’s shoulder, his other hand pushing her arms down to lower the gun. “It’s too late Eliza, leave me.” He groaned out, laboring to breathe. That was when Eliza noticed. The blood that soaked his shirt. All his, oozing from a wound in his chest. “No….no,” Eliza dropped her gun, putting her arm around John pressing onto the wound, “you can’t leave me like this.” John moved down so he sat on the ground, Eliza following him down.   
John reached up to the key around his neck, “they want this.” Eliza grabbed the key and pulled it off him. She turned toward the Deputy who had lowered their weapon but had not put it away. “Take this, save your friend, take the bunker but please don’t take him from me,” Eliza offered the key to the Deputy. They watched the pair for a moment longer before grabbing the key. “Pastor Jerome, I have the key, John Seed is no longer a threat.” They spoke into a radio, looking from the key to Eliza and John with an expression that held pity for them before running off.   
John reached up to Eliza’s face and wiped away tears she didn’t know she was shedding. She reached up and held his hand against her cheek. “You won’t forget me, right?” He asked making her laugh through her tears. “I could never forget you.” She rubbed his fingers, pulling his hand toward her lips, pressing a long kiss to it. “I love you,” he sighed out, his eyes closing slowly. “I love you too,” she responded knowing he was already gone. She leaned down and sobbed into his chest, wanting nothing more than those strong arms to hold her.   
When Eliza was composed enough, she grabbed Johns’ radio. “Joseph?” She asked into it. A moment later, the little machine crackled to life again, “what is it, my child?” “Can you please come to Holland Valley. John is dead.”


	5. Never Again

Eliza sat in the living room of Seed ranch waiting for John to come home. She wanted to talk to him about going to visit Faith for a little while. She hadn't seen the woman in a while and craved some female interaction. 

John walked through the door suddenly, startling her from her thoughts. 

“John!” She exclaimed, jumping up and hurrying over to him, “I’m glad you’re home.”

“I’m happy to be home,” John placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. 

“Can I ask you something~?” Eliza questioned, hopeful.

“You know you can always talk to me, what is it?”

“Can I visit Faith? Just for a day or two for some girl time.”

John gave her a thoughtful look, “I suppose that would be alright since you’ve been good lately. I can take you over tomorrow."

“Thank you~!” Eliza cried jumping up and hugging John.

The next morning John took Eliza over to Faith's territory. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Have fun you two!” John left again in his truck. 

The girls did stereotypical sleepover things; gossipped about people, did each other’s nails, watched a few approved movies and went on a walk around the area. It was around midnight when they got back and Eliza said she was tired and would like to go to bed. 

Faith brought her to the spare room and wished her goodnight before going off to do something downstairs. Eliza waited a few minutes until she couldn’t hear Faith moving around anymore. She silently crept to the window and climbed out onto the roof. As quiet as possible she climbed down the house then she ran. She ran as fast as she could to Boshaw Manor. 

Panting heavily she bent over at the end of the drive. She caught her breath and made her way to the door anxiety suddenly bubbling up in her. She hesitantly knocked on the door. There was a grunt and then shuffling around to the door. It opened and there stood Sharky, holding a bottle of beer, with no pants on. 

 

“Eliza?” Sharky blinked at her a moment before the realization hit. The beer bottle was dropped to the floor and the screen door was thrown open, a bear hug wrapped around Eliza. 

“You’ve been missing over a year! We tried finding you but that bastard kept you hidden pretty well. Are you alright?! How’d you escape?!” Sharky shot out like a rocket asking a million questions. 

“I didn’t escape,” Eliza said quietly looking down and then back up to meet Sharky’s eyes. 

“What?” He suddenly let go of her, “you-you aren’t one of them are you”

“It’s not like that”

“Then what’s it like then? If you aren’t with the resistance anymore you’re with them.”

“Okay, then I’m with them! But it’s not like how you’re making it sound! I’ve been trying to get John to stop what he’s doing. And Faith might be easy to convince to change if she just stops doing bliss.”

“What he’s doing? You mean torturing people? Don’t sugarcoat it because that’s what he’s doing. And Faith's brain is scrambled, there’s no going back for her.” Sharky spat. “Why did you come back?”

Eliza was taken aback. “I came back so you’d know I was okay! I thought you would be worried about me or Jenny! Do you even care she was taken? She’s with Jacob now! Because you and everyone else didn’t try hard enough to get her back! Didn’t try to get me back…” Eliza spoke quietly near the end.

“Of course we tried to get you both back! Liza, we searched for months of any sign of you! We couldn’t come up with anything! We thought you were dead!” Sharky reached out to touch her arm but Eliza pulled away. 

“Yeah, I was busy being tortured. I did what I had to do to survive out there, to survive them, then it wasn’t about surviving it was about making do with what I had. Since my family abandoned me” Eliza spat turning away, “I shouldn't have come here. Please excuse the intrusion" 

She walked away quickly, Sharky calling after her but he didn’t follow. She made it to the main road and just started walking, feeling numb. She didn’t pay attention to the headlights that hit her or the shouting that happened as several people stopped her, checking her for injuries. 

Before she knew what was going on she was in a truck and back at Faiths’ home. As soon as her feet hit the gravel again Faith was hugging her, crying. 

“Where did you go?! I went to check on you and suddenly you were gone! I had to call John to help me organize a search party!” Faith sobbed checking Eliza over. 

Eliza blinked then her eyes widened a bit suddenly everything hitting her again. “John's here?!” 

Faith nodded looking back toward the house. “He came back a few minutes ago, he's inside. He was so worried he went to look for you himself.” 

Then as if on cue John burst through the front door. His face was a mix of fury and concern. “where were you?!” He questioned as he approached the pair. He checked over Eliza to see if she was alright his hands gripping her arms tightly. 

“I went to see Sharky…” Eliza said quietly staring hard at her feet. 

“What?” John asked slowly, looking down at her. “You went to see an enemy? On your own?” 

“I just wanted to let him know that Jenny and I were okay. He hadn't seen me in over a year. I just wanted him to know I wasn't dead.” She responded looking up at him. 

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!” John yelled his anger spiking and he shook her slightly.

“Yes, I did! But I had to do it!” 

“Why did you have to do it?!” 

“Because John! He was my brother! If you had one chance to let your brothers know you weren't dead, wouldn't you? Even if you'd never get to see them again?! Wouldn't you feel better knowing that they aren't worrying about you anymore?!” Eliza screamed, tears threatening to spill over. 

“I can't discuss this right now-” John motioned some peggies over, “-take her back to the ranch. I'll deal with everything later.” 

Eliza was shoved into a truck and the last thing she saw of John was him throwing things and yelling. 

Eliza spent three days alone. Sure there were guards around but only to keep her inside not to keep her company. She barely ate anything, barely slept. The circles under her eyes looked like bruises they had gotten so dark. She was like a ghost of the ranch. She'd think back on what happened the days before and start crying. Nothing made her feel better. 

Trucks could be heard rumbling outside. A few moments later car doors could be heard shutting. Then he walked through the door. John finally came home. Eliza was laying on the couch and didn't even bother getting up to greet him even though she knew it was him. The peggies weren't allowed inside if he didn't give the okay. 

“Eliza.” He called over to her and she grunted in response, sulking. 

“We need to talk,” he tried again and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

“I don't have anything to say to you.” She stated harshly glaring at the couch cushions. 

John sighed and walked over to her, kneeling next to the couch. She could feel his stare on her but she didn't move to face him. 

“You know I sent you away so I wouldn't do anything rash. I'm calm now so we should talk. I talked to Joseph about it. He didn't agree with your methods but he believes you only had good intentions, knows you wouldn't betray us. I believe you had good intentions now that I look at it with a clear mind. I just wish you would have talked to me about it with me first.” 

Eliza sat up and looked at John with piercing blue eyes. “You wouldn't have ever let me see him. My way was the only way I was going to get to talk to him without him feeling like it was a trap.” 

“That may be true but that doesn't mean you were right to do it!” John's anger was flaring again. He had hoped she would be reasonable about this.

“Did I say I was right?! Never once did I say it was the right thing to do! I said I did it because I wanted him to know. I did it for my own selfish reasons but I don't care. I feel better knowing he doesn't believe I'm dead.” Eliza stood up and glared at John. 

John was thrown off a bit by her words. He hadn't expected her to admit she wasn't right. “Well. I'm glad we are agreed that what you did was selfish. Don't do something like this again without consulting me first or you will not like what happens.” He stated quietly.

“I didn't plan on doing it again,” Eliza responded looking down. 

“You are my sun. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you.” John said bringing his hand up to run his fingers through her hair. “I have to do paperwork for the church now.” 

Eliza's glare softened, they watched each other carefully for a moment before John moved to go to his office. 

“John?” Eliza asked hesitantly. He looked back at her, “yes?” 

“Can I read in your office with you today?” 

John smiled and offered her his hand, which she gladly took, holding his upper arm with her hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.


End file.
